Mi vida imperfecta
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Un maestro no puede involucrarse sentimentalmente con un alumno... Bueno, entonces lo miraré como el médico...


Por fin llevo a cabo mi proyecto de Junjou Romantica con mi pareja favorita, los Egoístas. Lamentablemente Hiroki no le pertenece a mi querida Himeko ni Nowaki a mí, pero nos hacen la vida moe moe al verlos juntos. Ni modo, no todo se puede en la vida. Sé que puse UA, sólo algunas situaciones serán diferentes.

* * *

Escuchaba el sonar de las sirenas.

Le dolía la cabeza.

— ¡Traigan la máscara de oxigeno! ¡La joven no respira!

Abría los ojos pero aún no miraba nada, todo estaba muy borroso. Sólo podía escuchar un sonido metálico, se sentía en una cama que... ¿Se movía?

Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con una visión más clara.

— ¡El joven ya abrió los ojos, lleven a la señorita al quirofano!

¿Quirofano?

— ¿Estoy...en... el hospital...? — Habló con voz débil. La enfermera a su lado tenía el cabello oscuro y lo llevó de largo a donde la otra camilla venía, la cual se metió tras dos puertas grandes, seguidos de 5 doctores más.

— No se preocupe, sí está en el hospital, fué un choque muy fuerte. Gracias a Dios ambos están vivos.

¿Choque...?

— No... entiendo...

Pudo apreciar que su camilla ya no se movía, estando en una habitación grande y con 3 enfermeras conectando aparatos y sueros, la misma enfermera le habló.

— Es normal que sufra de shock y un poco de amnesia, no se preocupe señor...— mirando la cartera del chico, para después anotarlo en una tablilla— Kamijou. ¿Podría proporcionar datos de su acompañante, algún nombre o telefono de contacto?

Choque.

Acompañante.

—¡Reni!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchaba esos molestos sonidos de los aparatos del hospital. Pero por más molestos que fuesen, indicaban que la persona frente a él aún seguía con vida.

Apesar de los raspones en su rostro, la mirada cansada, los cientos de cables que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, el suero y las vendas en casi todo el mismo brazo. Sostenía su mano con fuerza pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarla... Ya no podía lastimarla más.

— Reni... — su mano fué al rostro de la chica, con tez demasiado pálida que resaltaba esos raspones, movió un poco el cabello azabeche de la joven, dejándole ver un poco sus ojos negros— Reni resiste por favor...

— _Jou-kun_— Dijo con voz débil — No... olvides... leer ¨_El Principit_o¨— la chica sonrió débilmente— Sé...que te gustará el...libro... es un clásico.

— Sólo piensas en leer... preocúpate en tu bienestar.

— Para ser... maestro de literatura... y que no haya leído... ese título... es grave

La chica empezó a cerrar sus ojos y ese aparato no dejaba de sonar.

— ¡Reni!— ella sonrió una vez más y el sonido del aparato sonó una vez más. Esta vez un pitido prolongado— ¡RENI!

Hiroki agachó su cabeza poniendo la mano de la chica entre las suyas y en su frente, en señal de luto. Un doctor entró a la habitación a los 5 minutos.

— Lamento su pérdida... Sé que ya era de esperarse por el diagnóstico... —El médico se acercó al aparato apagándolo y acto seguido salió de la habitación, Hiroki le miró salir - sin verle realmente, uno de los tantos médicos que no hizieron nada para salvar a la chica- . No pasaron más de 2 minutos cuando otro doctor entró a la habitación. Éste era más alto, de cabello negro y ojos con destellos azules, su mirada era compasiva.

— Déjenme sólo por favor.

— Lo siento— Dijo el médico, el cual se acercó a él — La señorita Kamiya dejó una indicación, para el momento de su fallecimiento— Estiró un brazo hacia el chico, entregándole un paquete. Hiroki lo tomó en brazos reconociendo el torpe intento de envolver de la chica con un periódico. No batalló mucho ya que estaba prácticamente abierto, notando un ejemplar nuevo de ¨El Principito¨ — Lo lamento tanto Kamijou-san...— Hiroki apretó sus manos y acto seguido el médico le abrazó fuertemente— Sé que no es mucho... pero por favor acepte esto, desahoguese Kamijou-san.

Eso fué todo lo que pudo soportar Hiroki.

Lloró en los brazos de aquel médico que le ofreció apoyo de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—... y le dice que él ha logrado conseguir su Leyenda Personal. Él ayuda a Santiago a tomar la decisión de ir en busca de su tesoro, y aunque Santiago no lo sabe, el viejo rey es un dios...

—Muy bien Tamy-san... Ahora Takahashi-kun, dígame qué misión o papel tenía El Inglés en la novela por favor.

El joven Takahashi, de complección delgada, cabello café y ojoz verdes despertó de un pequeño limbo para pararse de su asiento algo nervioso.

—Eh...etto... el inglés... inglés... ¡Ah, sí! Era brujo en el oasis que ayuda a Santiago en la segunda parte de su viaje a lo largo del desierto. Él ayuda a...a... Santiago acerca de la Alma del Mundo, y también le dice que justo antes de descubrir su tesoro es cuando va a tener la prueba mas difícil... ¡Ah, y practica alquimia!

Hubo una pequeña burla por parte de la clase, Hiroki, entrecerrando un poco los ojos tras sus lentes, miró al despistado joven.

— Takahashi-kun, dije _El Inglés_, no _El Alquimista_.

— Pero... Ambos hacían alquimia

La clase volvió a reir un poco.

— Silencio. No Takahashi-kun, El Inglés buscaba hacer alquimia, estudiaba, sí, pero no era el alquimista.

— Entonces... ¿Qué hacía el inglés?

— ¡ESO DEBERÍAS DE SABERLO SI HUBIESES LEÍDO EL LIBRO, BAKA! — Hiroki, muy molesto le lanzó el libro el cual le pegó en la cara al joven Takahashi. El timbre sonó instantes después— Ok, no olviden leer 3 libros para estas vacaciones, de preferencia "El Diario de Anna Frank", "Mujercitas" y "Los Miserables", quienes ya lo hayan leído sólo hagan un ensayo sobre los personajes, que aportaron a la historia y la relación entre ellos.

— Ooooh Hiroki cómo eres cruel con tus alumnos... con razón te llaman "Oni no Kamijou"...

El aludido acomodando sus libros y guardandolos en su maleta de mano miró al recién llegado recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

— Para eso vienen a clases, Miyagi-san.

Su ¨jefe¨ le miró sonriente.

— Oh, pero no seas tan pesado con ellos, son mentes jóvenes con ansias de hacer miles de cosas, no los obligues a leer tanto.

— Miyagi-sensei mi clase es LI-TE-RA-TU-RA.

— Pero aun así, no seas tan cruel, esos tres libros los leí en 2 meses...— Hiroki terminó de guardar sus libros y fué a la puerta a paso apresurado— ¡Hey, Hiroki, quería pedirte un favorsososososososososotototototote!

— No me interesa.

— ¡Pero Hiroki, no te cuesta nada! ¡Es sólo un alumno!

— ¡Ya te dije que no ayer! — dijo acelerando el paso.

— ¡Hiroki, por favooor no tengo tu mismo horario y este alumno por ser médico no puede con el mío!

— ¡MENOS SI ES MÉ...!—El chico al dar una vuelta apresurada chocó con alguien, ambos cayendo al piso—...dico.

El oji café se quedo perplejo. Ante el estaba un joven -cuyos libros había dejado caer tras el impacto- una cabellera negra llamó su atención, más no tanto como esos ojos azules los cuales reconoció al instante.

Era el médico que abrazó cuando falleció su amiga Reni. Era el médico que no le dijo aquellas palabras tan vacías "Mi más sentido pésame", "Cuanto lo siento" y cosas de esas...

Era _el_ médico que le miró con compasión y dió su apoyo a un _desconocido_.

— Oh Hiroki, te presento a Kusama Nowaki.

—L-lo siento no miré por donde venia— Se disculpaba el chico sin ver al maestro, preocupándose por recoger sus libros— Realmente lo sien...to

— N-no te pre-preocupes— Contestó Hiroki, un poco nervioso— También fué mi culpa, también te... debo una disculpa.

— Eeen fin — Dijo Miyagi "derrotado"— Me temo que tendrá que acoplarse a mi horario Kusama-san, ya que Kamijou sensei no podrá ayudarle.

— Por favor, dígame Nowaki— Dijo sonriente— Me da...gusto verlo nuevamente Kamijou-san, me sorprendió realmente que fuera maestro aquí... Es una lástima que no pueda apoyarme...

— ¡O-Olvidalo!— Habló con voz nerviosa— Te-tengo clases de 3;00-5:00 p.m. y 4:00-6:00 p.m. los lunes y miércoles, el resto de la semana de 4:00-5:30 p.m. Si estás disponible a esas horas... Eres bienvenido a mi clase. Salón 8-A.

El oji-azul le miró agradecido.

— ¡El horario es perfecto! Casi nunca tengo ese turno, así que podré atender mis clases.

Hiroki se dió media vuelta y se retiró a paso apresurado. Alcanzo a escuchar un poco los murmullos de Miyagi-sensei y de... ¿Cómo era su nombre...?¿Nowaki?

Llegó a su departamento sin problema alguno. Dejó caer su maletín en el sillón y él por un lado. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo fué directo hacia uno de sus enormes diccionarios.

— Nowaki...Nowaki...Nowaki...— Empezó a hojear el libro en sus manos, buscando el nombre— ¡Ajá! Nowaki... Tifón... Qué raro... — Cerró con cuidado el libro y del mismo modo lo colocó en su lugar. Caminó hacia la cocina, sirviéndose un poco de té— Tifón... ¿Porqué será? . . .¡¿ Por qué demonios me puse a investigar ¡?

Con cuidado colocó el vaso sobre la mesa frente a si sillón, dejándose caer así mismo en él. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente miró esos penetrantes ojos color azul...

—¡NO!— Se levantó enseguida. Empezó a respirar un poco acelerado, notando una calidez en sus mejillas con el simple hecho de recordar aquel par de zafiros —No, no y no — Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de calmarse— Sólo... sólo es una reacción... normal... porque... él me apoyo cuando... lo necesitaba, sí, eso mismo pasa.

_¿Entonces porqué te pusiste nervioso al recordarle?_

—Calla parte irracional de mí.

_Sinceramente, tenía ganas de verle..._

— No, no... Todo está bien... No son nervios... y... y... ¡No tenía ganas de verlo! Ya deja de pensar en el...— El sonido de su timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¡Ha-hai!— Se levantó rápidamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola y para su sorpresa ver a Miyagi-sensei.

— No me dejaste continuar y el alumno necesita actualizarse... Así que por este fin de semana serán clases extracurriculares...

Para su segunda sorpresa, el joven médico estaba detrás de Miyagi.

— Disculpe por la molestia... Kamijou-sensei.

Y allí estaba. Esa sonrisa la cual recordaba _casi_ todos los días después de ese _accidente_.

— No importa— Dijo sintiendo nuevamente esa calidez en sus mejillas, volteándose— Pasen, Miyagi-sensei y...¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Fingió no recordarlo. El chico aún con su sonrisa le contestó amablemente.

— Kusama Nowaki, pero dígame Nowaki, por favor.

— Oh bueno, ya que se conocieron bien, me retiro... Nos vemos en la Universidad.

Y con paso seguro -y apresurado- se marchó del lugar dejandandoles solos.

— En...fin— dijo algo sorprendido— Nowaki, dime en que haz adelantado.. ya estamos avanzados mas de 2 meses— Figurando indiferencia, Hiroki se dirigió a la cocina— ¿Gustas Té?

—He hecho bastantes lecturas, novelas de moda y clásicos literarios como El Alquimista y Los Miserables por favor no se moleste, deje le ayudo.

— Nowaki, háblame de tú, me hace sentir viejo— dijo sirviendole un vaso con té, ignorando al chico.

— Bueno... tengo 26.

Hiroki le miró para después seguirse enfocando en darle la bebida.

— Bien, ahora me siento viejo... yo 30— Nowaki bajó un poco su cabeza, algo sonrojado por la pena— En fin, déjame los ensayos.

— Aquí los traje — Nowaki agarró el maletín que el maestro reconoció al instante, le extendió 5 cuadernillos de diferente color, en los cuales en la portada tenían escrito el nombre del libro del cual estaba hecho el ensayo.

El maestro empezó a revisar las obras. Títulos como _Romeo y Julieta_ en rojo, _Mujercitas _en anaranjado, _Los Miserables_ en amarillo, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ en morado y en azul...

— _¨El Principito¨— _Hiroki miró al chico, el cual sonreía y su semblante era demasiado feliz y satisfecho—... son... títulos interesantes

— Es mi libro favorito, cuando vivía en el orfanato, era el libro que nos leían al dormir.

¿Orfanato?

Un silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Nowaki sonrió nuevamente al momento que con una seña le agradecía por el té, dándole un sorbo. Hiroki decidió enfocarse un poco en los ensayos del chico. Se fijó en el ensayo de Romeo y Julieta, empezando a leer.

_¨Enfrentamientos, odio, tristeza, dolor. Sólo hay una emoción capaz de detener todas estas. Y no es otra más que el amor. Amar y ser feliz. Y es lo que nos demuestran Romeo y Julieta, que apesar de que entre sus familias hubiese rivalidad, este ¨perfecto amor destinado a fracasar¨ es un ejemplo popular para parejas y jóvenes enamorados. Romeo es sinónimo de amante perfecto ante las damas...¨_

Hiroki observó como Nowaki miraba la colección de libros atentamente. Regresó su mirada al ensayo, hojeando un poco más.

_¨... En la trama inicial se puede apreciar el amor que Romeo le Profesaba a Rosalina antes de conocer a Julieta, siendo rechazado por la misma. Romeo se muestra como un joven apasionado, apuesto y dispuesto a estar con su amada esposa en secreto, Julieta. Esta a su vez, se muestra al principio sumisa y obediente a las ordenes de sus padres, al final ella lucha por su amor con su esposo Romeo, al ser este desterrado y causándole un gran dolor a la dama, finge su muerte gracias a Fray Lorenzo... Sin embargo, instantes después se quita la vida al ver a Romeo desplomado en su regazo y sin vida...¨_

Eso fué rápido... Hojeó un poco más

_¨... También se puede apreciar una insinuación de homosexualidad entre Romeo y Mercucio...¨_

Miró despistadamente a su nuevo alumno, el cual había tomado el ejemplar ¨_El Hobbit_¨. Hojeó una vez más el ensayo. Notó que después de un gran resumen del libro, había descripciones de cada personaje, su rol y escenas en que salían.

— No sabía que también le gustaban estas obras, Hiroki-san.

¿¨Hiroki-san¨?

— Sí, me confieso fan de J.R.R. Tolkien, podrá notar que también tengo los volúmenes de ¨_El señor de los anillos_¨.

— ¨Diario de Anna Frank¨, ¨Los Miserables¨, ¨El Alquimista¨, ¨Mujercitas¨, ¨Cien Años de Soledad¨, ¨Orgullo y Prejuicio¨, ¨El Secreto¨, ¨La Ilíada¨, ¨El Retrato de Dorian Grey¨... ¿La saga de Harry Potter? — Nowaki rió un poco ante esto, Hiroki se sonrojó— Clásicos literarios y novelas populares... Lo que no veo es la saga ¨Crepúsculo¨

— No pienso gastar mi dinero en algo como eso... Es un desperdicio de papel y tinta.

— Yo considero que los libros están... Interesantes, es una novela al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Vampiros que brillan a la luz del sol? ¡Por favor! Son _Hadas Mosquito_, para vampiros Drácula o Lestad.

— O Damon Salvatore — Hiroki le miró algo extrañado— Una enfermera dice estar enamorada de él, bueno, del actor que lo interpreta en la serie de televisión.

Ambos rieron un poco.

— Bueno... Hiroki-san, me retiro, tengo turno nocturno en el hospital, le agradezco su hospitalidad y entendimiento.

Hiroki se levantó enseguida, sientiendo una punzada, pero al hacerlo tiró su bebida sobre las ropas de Nowaki.

— ¡Cu-cuanto lo siento! — Se excusó— Todo por las prisas... Lo lamento.

— No se preocupe, Hiroki-san... Iré a mi departamento a cambiarme, nomás avisaré al hospital que llegaré un poco tarde.

— Para nada, ha sido mi culpa... te prestaré un cambio, y me encargaré de lavar tu ropa.

Nowaki le miró sorprendido.

— No es necesario Hiroki-san puedo-

— No se diga más, Nowaki. Ha sido mi culpa... — Hiroki se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, donde agarró un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, regresó rápidamente. Al llegar nuevamente a la sala miró al chico el cual ya se había quitado su camisa.

Nowaki presumía una piel blanca-y al parecer suave- y se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Su abdomen lo delataba... Al igual que los nervios y el sonrojo delataban a Hiroki.

— Perdon, Hiroki-san, pero la bebida estaba algo fría y...

— No importa— Dijo aún nervioso— To-toma la ropa, te dará un resfriado.

El peli negro-azulado sonrió en agradecimiento. Agarró las ropas que su maestro le ofrecía. Le miró por unos instantes, Hiroki entendió y se dió la vuelta, dándole un poco de privacidad. Hiroki tenía una batalla interna si voltear o no.

_¡Basta! ¡Es tú alumno!_

_Pero eso no te quita las ganas de verlo en boxer... o tal vez desnu..._

— ¡NO!

— ¿Hiroki-san?

_Demonios_...

— No...está bien que te haya prestado esos pantalones sin cinto, de seguro te quedan grandes... — _Fiu... sacado de la manga_...

— De hecho, me queda bastante bien... — Hiroki volteó sin importarle si estaba vestido o no. Nuevamente le miró mostrando un poco de su piel, sin embargo esta vez sobre sus brazos y hombros la camisa azul abierta, mientras se abrochaba los botones de las muñecas — Parece que somos la misma talla, Hiroki-san— Se empezó a abrochar los botones de la camisa, tapando aquella piel blanquecina. Una vez abrochados se bajó un poco el pantalón para fajarse.

Hiroki tragó en seco.

Nowaki terminó de vestirse.

— Si, somos la misma talla... Le agradezco que me ayude, Hiroki-san. Aquí le dejo mi ropa... Perdón que me vaya así, ya se me hace tarde.

— No pasa...nada — Acompañó al médico hasta la puerta de su departamente— Entonces, hasta mañana.

— Sí, hasta mañana y nuevamente gracias, Hiroki-san.

Le sonrió vagamente mientras le despedía. El médico se fué alejando poco a poco de su vista, hasta que salió del edificio. Hiroki cerró la puerta suspirando, dirigiéndose hacia la ropa semi-doblada del médico, para llevarla a la lavadora. Caminaba a paso lento, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en el día. Una clase normal en un día normal del normal Hiroki Kamijou...

Hasta que se tropezó con el médico...

Desde que lo volvió a ver empezó a sentir algo... curioso. Cosa que no había sentido desde Akihiko... Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Akihiko estaba en el pasado, fué solo una confusión, además, era un inocente niño cuando sucedió todo.

Puso a cargar la lavadora, puso suavizante y segundos después echó los pantalones, al momento de poner la camisa se detubo. Miró fijamente la prenda en sus manos, notando la mancha que la bebida había ocasionado. Recordó cuando le miró sin ella, mostrando su perfecta piel estilo porcelana y figura ejercitada... Involuntariamente fué acercando la camisa hacia su rostro...

Aspiró su aroma... Huele a...

De pronto abrió sus ojos, exaltado. Dejó caer la camisa, que prácticamente cayó dentro de la lavadora. Miró sus manos temblorosas, notando la reacción de su cuerpo completo ante el puro aroma e imagen mental de aquel médico y ahora alumno suyo.

Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados... Inclinó un poco su cabeza, dejando que el fleco le tapara los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y las reacciones que aquel hombre le hacía sentir.

— Demonios...

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeno. Terminé el primer capítulo... no se llegó a mucho, lo sé. Ocupaba nomas como llegar a las siguientes situaciones... Ahh Hiroki cómo te voy a hacer sufrir hahaha.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi adorada Himeko, y mis amigas amantes del yaoi como Aya-chan. Espero les guste chicas... y sí, próximamente habrá LEMMON... jijiji digo... no me gusta escribirlo...

Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia es bienvenido y saben que pongo sus ideas en mis historias.

¡Nos leemos luego!

Yuuten Keidy


End file.
